


please dont leave

by WesEvans



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesEvans/pseuds/WesEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid was falling for Maka when it change when they are in a mission soul starts getting jealous when they start hanging out together leaving soul behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	please dont leave

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice this is my first story so don't judge me also I'm new here so just give me a chance

    **it all started when maka and soul had to do a mission with death the kid together to save  death city when they were fighting kid got hurt**

**Maka pov**

**Kid are u alright she didn't heard kid anymore she went to go fine kid when she look it was kid with blood . Kid what happened to u we have to take u to a hospital now !**

  soul pov

 

This is  not cool at all kid in the hospital  I went to Maka to see if she was okay when I noticed she was In kids room and holding his hand why couldn't Maka hold my hand like she's doing with kid . I felt my mind telling me go tell her how u   feel soul just walked away what am I thinking Maka doesn't even like me or would date anyone I just went to sit down and waited for Maka 

 

Kids pov 

When I woke up I saw Maka hold my hand I was blushing . Wait why am I'm blushing am I falling for her it can't be she did save my life so I guess I could be she's not interested in anyone maybe I should give it a try because Maka nice she's a bookworm she's pretty cute and her smile makes me smile . when all of a sudden I heard a sweet. Voice telling me kid are u okay I heard Maka telling me I was blushing as soon as I  saw her umm yes I'm okay Maka u could go home if u want to so u could study the test . Sure kid I was getting tired so I'll come see u tomorrow bye kid 

 

Soul pov

What's taking her so long when all of a sudden I heard the door of kid room shut Maka what took u Sooooooo long I told here oh sorry so I wanted to a least for kid to wake up so I could make sure he's okay .

Let's go home I'm hungry and it's ur turn to cook .

Maka pov

When we got home I went to the kitchen to prepare the food I was going to make hamburger for soul since he loves them so much . when I heard the kitchen door open it was soul "hey when is the food going to be the food ready" soon just await a little when I felt some one hug me from behind SOUL MAKA CHOP 

Soul pov

What was that for " u can't just go and hug a girl like that" so u hold kids hand and u didn't CHOP him when Maka puts the plates on the table she made my favorite hamburger I love it when Maka cooks because she a good cook when me and Maka were done we sat in the couch to watch a movie 

 Maka pov

Why did soul hug me dose he like me why was he mad about me holding kids hand I just don't get it ? When all of a sudden "Maka are u going to go Vista kid tomorrow " oh yeah so u wanna come "it's okay u could go " what's wrong with him if he doesn't want to go why is he asking I just don't get it at all ?

  Tomorrow 

 Kids pov 

I wonder if Maka coming today I hope she dose so I could thanks her for saving me yesterday I wonder if party and Liz are doing okay without me hope they don't reckon the place when I get there all of a sudden I heard the door open "hey kid how u feeling today I'm okay now when I noticed it was Maka Maka pov Kid u feel better when are u coming out of the hospital when I noticed kid was blushing "um too day but no one knows I'm coming out today so I can't with out permission " kid if u want I could give u my permission so u could get out of the hospital "no it's okay Maka u don't have to " it's okay kid that's what friends do after all I'll go do the paper work mean while u change into ur clothes "clothes? What clothes " silly the ones I brought u from ur home or that's right I didn't give it to u yet let me get the clothes out my bag . Here kid now u could Change meanwhile I do the paper work's bye kid see u later Kid pov I can't believe Maka going to get me out if here maybe this is my chance to say thank u for saving my life "kid are u ready" I'll be right there I went to get my stuff when I noticed flowers could it be Maka who brought me flowers I guess " kid hurry up it's getting dark outside " coming when I closed the door behind me I saw Maka waiting for my "let's go kid it's getting dark. When me and Maka went outside I hear a familiar voice "Maka what are u with kid in this hour " when I turn around I saw soul standing there glaring at me "in waking kid home " Soul pov

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks


End file.
